


Like You're Running Out of Time

by BlueJazzyMan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJazzyMan/pseuds/BlueJazzyMan
Summary: I want to make this into a story, but for now its a one shot about Alexander Hamilton's childhood and young life. Its not 100% accurate, but oh well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Like You're Running Out of Time

A wail broke out. The doctor smiled down at the new life and handed the baby over to the mother, saying, "Congratulations, its a boy!" Rachel Hamilton smiled down at her child, sweat and tears drying on her skin. She didn't look around for her husband or other child, she only had eyes for her newborn. "Oh, my son..." she whispered. She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes again, "You're going to blow us all away."

A wail broke out. Rachel slammed the door open and looked for the source. She locked eyes with her youngest son, sitting on the ground, holding his bloody knee. She heard James Sr sigh from behind her as he went to fetch bandages, and she stalked towards her son. He was six now, and had been told numerous times not to play outside without shoes. James Jr was nowhere to be found. Alex looked at his mother and started wailing anew, expecting her to take pity on him. Rachel adopted an unimpressed look, but scooped him up and into the house. James Sr was sitting in their small living room with the bandaids out on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't look up from the paper. Rachel huffed slightly and set Alexander next to him. Alexander, now distracted with his father and trying to read the newspaper, stopped squirming. Rachel smiled at the sight of her two boys together. She started patching up Alexander, and when she was done patted his knee. Alexander looked back at her and beamed. Her walls fell apart, and she beamed back.

A wail broke out. The neighbors were having another dispute. They were getting on each other’s last nerves on this tiny island. Alexander looked at his mother with tired eyes. Now, at the age of 12, he put down the accounting papers he had in his hands into his bag for tomorrow. Being an accounting clerk was getting easier with time. James Jr was out of the house again, doing whatever it was that he did. Alex walked up to his mother and sat next to her on the couch, staring at the wall. Rachel pulled him into her lap. He started shaking and asked, “When’s Pop going to come home?” Rachel just shook her head slowly. She looked at the calendar, where the date of James Sr’s last departure was. Over a year ago. She cradled Alexander closer and whispered, “I’ll make things right for you.”

A wail broke out. The sickness had been spreading throughout the island. The Hamiltons, James Jr, Alexander and Rachel all caught it. James was the first one to go. They held his funeral at the church, but Alex and his mother weren't well enough to attend. Everyday was routine, wake up, look at the clock to determine what time it was, mom made food, eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner depending on the time, go back to sleep. Alexander got up and brushed his teeth, trying to get the taste of cotton from his mouth. He looked in on his mother, who was still asleep. He padded into the kitchen. He was 13 now, he knew how to cook, but scrounging up food was hard. The last shopping trip was awhile ago, but they still had cereal. Too bad the milk had gone bad a few days ago. Dry cereal wasn't the worst, though. He finished up, and padded back to his mother. He shook her a few times and waited for her to stir. She didn't. He shook her harder and said, “Momma, it's time to get up.” She didn't stir. Tears sprung to his eyes and he started shouting. He felt her skin. It was cold.

A wail broke out. His mother was buried next to his brother. His father wasn’t at either funeral.

A wail broke out. The houses were decimated, families lost, ground torn to shreds. A hurricane had hit their little island, and the island never stood a chance. Alex walked amongst the wreckage, wandering like a lost soul. He looked at what used to be houses, but his mind was far away. Only 14, but his mind was older, as the streets got colder and colder.

A wail broke out. Tears collected in Alex’s eyes as he read the document. He was getting sent away for better education than on the island! He had written “such an eloquent article for the newspaper for the news on the hurricane, it would be wasted talent if not grown to its fullest extent.” He was getting a better opportunity, getting sent to Japan! Already fluent in English and Spanish, and with a little bit of French on his plate, he could certainly learn Japanese as well! He would not throw away his shot at greatness! He would build a legacy!


End file.
